1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to an anchor for securing a guitar string to a guitar bridge, and more specifically to a string anchor bracket for a guitar bridge.
2. Prior Art
Quality of sound from a guitar is enhanced through the construction of the guitar body, or guitar box, having an internal cavity in which acoustical waves resonate. Similar guitar strings mounted to different guitars will produce a different sound because of the construction of the guitar body. Different curvatures and woods employed in the body will produce different resonances. Primarily, acoustical vibrations are transferred from a vibrating string through the guitar sound hole. However, a significant contribution is obtained in the transfer of vibrations from the string directly to the guitar body through the mount of the string body end to the body through a guitar bridge that is permanently mounted rearward of the guitar sound hole in normal guitar construction. It is therefore important that the string engage the bridge in all methods of securing the strings to the bridge.
It is common for a guitar string to break after a period of use. Conventional replacement requires a tapered bridge pin to be removed and the string to be extracted from the bridge through a bridge pin hole that receives the bridge pin. A guitar string characteristically has a first end that is enlarged by the string at that end being wrapped around a ring. The string first end is then inserted into the bridge pin hole followed by the bridge pin with the string moved into a groove along the side of the bridge pin. The string is pulled tight and the pin is pressed into frictional engagement with the bridge top. The procedure might take about a couple of minutes.
Repeated removal and installation of the pin can damage the pin and more importantly will damage the bridge pin hole. When the guitar bridge hole is damaged, it must be repaired. Typically, this requires re-drilling the bridge pin hole to an enlarged size and replacing the pin with a larger pin. A better method would be to provide an anchor that does not require removal and reinstallation during string replacement and maintains the characteristic solid connection between the string and the guitar bridge to conduct string acoustical wave energy to the guitar bridge and hence to the guitar body.